Carmen
by ChiaraFerragni
Summary: "The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen. She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes She laughs like God, her minds like a diamond." A story about the girl you know. Carmella, only 16 but she walks the street so mean says that no one could break her heart. But what happens when she meets the rebellious John Lennon?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello loves! Sorry I haven't updated my story in a while (even though I promised to update sooner but since my procrastination took over me, I SINCERELY APOLIGIZE.) I'm still working on the next chappie for _Us Against The World _but here is the new story I told you guys about. Pretty preeetty please tell me what you think and leave a review. I'll love you forever :) I hope you guys love it. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The plot line and the characters in this story were inspired by the UK tv series: _Skins _and Lana Del Rey's song:****Carmen.****Some references in this story****could come from the series or the song. I do not take credit for those references. Oh and I don't own The Beatles. *sigh***

Chapter 1 |_ Carmella _

The alarm went off calling for the 16th year old girl to wake up. She lazily stood up and sighed loudly while stretching her arms. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Mascara, melted on her eyes. She looked at her face in disgust then began wiping the make-up off. She realized she had forgotten to rinse her make up off her face the night before. That was life for young Carmella Elizabeth Reed. Party all night; regret it in the morning; do it again. She was probably the queen bee in Liverpool. Every man wanted to shag her, girls envied her, and everyone wanted to be her friend. To her, though she was popular, she felt a lot of nothingness. Popularity? Same with love. Love, love, love. What's it good for? Absolutely nothing.

She got dressed in her school girl uniform, put on some mascara and placed eyeliner in both of her eyes. She was already in her last year in high school and she was glad. Looking at the mirror while she daydreamed of college. College, where people gave lesser fucks about you and of course, the boys. Carmella saw freedom coming near her. She wanted that. She smiled to herself in the mirror. Looking at her structure, she was completely stunning, most people would say. Her hair was a dark brunette colour and she had blue eyes. She also has a very skinny but sexy body, it made it more envious to the eyes of other girls.

Carmella sat in the busy dining table eating her breakfast; a bowl of cornflakes. Her mother was busy washing the dishes while her father whined at her brother. She smirked at him.  
"You fucking reckless cow! You ruined the toilet again! It's bloody leaking like yer mum's fuckin-" her mother gave him a stern look and coughed lightly.  
"Ugh, yeah. Whatever." the father said, changing the subject. Her mother sighed.  
"If you could at least manage some self-control, dear." Her brother finished eating his toast and carried his backpack with him, opening the door to leave.  
"You now dad, if i'm not mistaken, you're shit must be a whole lot larger than mine. Sometimes I ask why we're not blaming you that the toilet's broken. With you're big fat arse." He said then finally left.  
"Tony! You come back here you fucking kid! You don't talk to me like that!" Her father yelled, chasing after her brother with only his boxers on.  
"Oh, dear- no don't go out with you're underpants on!" Her mother called after him but was too late. He had already left the house. Carmella smirked then finished her breakfast.

Carmella got her things and went off to school. Her mother drove her to school, as always. It was a little bit far so she couldn't walk to it. It was an all girls school. Maybe you'd think "why is she so popular with boys when her school is full of girls?" Well, one perk the school has is that it's neighbor is a school for boys. It's called Quarry Bank. A school filled with lustful teenage teddy boys all hoping she would lay an eye on them. Her brother, Anthony or better known as Tony used to go there before college so she basically went there sometimes. Tony is just as popular as her. Talk of the town, the Reed's were. He was a handsome and intelligent man. Though being a man whore and being a complete prick sometimes, Carmella could understand him as he could understand her. Before, she was known as Tony's little sister, but now she was her very own Carmella Reed.

Carmella walked in the school gates sighing when she heard one of the girls caling her.  
"Carmel, love!" The girl, Frances called after her. _Oh her, _she thought. It was one of the girls that annoyed her a lot. She kept bugging her simply because she idolized Carmella. "Last night was suuuper amazing! I didn't now you can smoke stuff other than tobacco and just roll it up in a fucking piece of paper! Oh my gosh. I told mum about that last night, oh gooosh she screamed at me I didn't even-" she continued talking but Carmella didn't show any sign of interest and didn't listen. She wouldn't dare listen to her. Frances followed her until the bell rang and they had to separate for their classes.

Sitting at the table farthest from the teacher, she sat there doodling in her notebook. It was a drawing of a guy. It didn't have a face, symbolizing that she hadn't yet met the man. Then she drew herself with a smiley face cause that's what she wanted to be: happy. Happy, with someone. She sighed and gazed off, looking out the windows. He saw a group of men in their Quarry Bank uniforms and their curly Elvis styled hair walking towards her school, all with dirty little smirks on their faces. But one stood out the most out of the group. He had the same teddy boy look with hazel brown coloured eyes that could allure anyone; a small nose with a long bridge; thin lips that looked so kissable. He carried a guitar behind his back and laughed naturally with his friends. And that's what made him stand out; his smile; the way he laughed. It all looked fake. It drifted off fasted almost looking like a frown and his eyes, you could tell he was lost. _Was he lonely?_ She thought.  
"Carmella!" The sound of the teacher startled her. She looked up at her blankly while she cleared her throat. "You, know you could do a lot better if you'd stop zoning out into space. Now pay more attention, will you. Understand?" She asked looking directly at her, then she nodded in reply. The teacher continued her lecture and Carmella looked at her but only thought about the boy she'd seen earlier. And she thought about him for the rest of the day.

The bell rang for the last period and everyone raced out off the classrooms. Carmella was the first to exit the hell holed school, overwhelmed that she survived the whole day. It was Friday, meaning that every teenager breathing in Liverpool would all enjoy the biggest party in the whole week and she was going, of course.

She took a bus home because her mother couldn't pick her up from work. She watched life go by her out the window. She looked at the people walking, running or playing, wondering about what they've been through; what problems they're facing right now; if they've ever had their heart broken; if they're happy or sad; if someone was just like her. She'd always felt like she was disconnected from everything. She frowned. And then she saw _him._ The guy she saw while she was in her class but now he was alone. Hands tucked in his jean pockets and the same guitar being carried behind his back. She reached out her hand, letting it touch the window and just sat there, looking at him. When all of the sudden he looked up the school bus and caught her eye. She gave him a smile. That small smile she gave everyone, the one without showing her teeth and it was both sexy and mysterious at the same time. Returning the gesture, he smiled back at her and waved. She looked away and sat back in her seat smiling like a complete idiot.

Time flew by fast that it was already night in dirty old Liverpool. Carmella had already done her make-up with smokey eyes with lots of eyeliner, dark eye shadow and finished it off with applying some light pink lipstick. She wore a red velvety dress that was strapless and tight in the upper part of her body but had a gathered skirt that rose up above her knee in about 2-3 inches and black, slightly tall heels. She smiled at her reflection at the mirror and smiled, pleased.

She went down the stairs of her house, sneaking out without trying to get noticed by her mum and dad horsing around in the living room. She hurried out the door, not bothering listening to their conversation. Probably about Tony again, she thought.

She arrived in a house that looked like it belonged to some posh London kids. It was fucking huge, she thought as she stared at it in awe. Entering the house, the atmosphere began to change. The temperature went up. Must've been because of all the smoke. She watched couples dancing around to records playing. Everyone was laughing at completely nothing. People making out in the corners. Some smoked, some drank and she just looked at everyone feeling out of place even if everyone thought she could fit in. A group of men noticed her passing by then came closer to her.  
"Hey, love. Didn't know you were coming!" One of the boys shouted through the music.  
"Where's that quickie you promised me, Carmella, dear?" Another one asked. She rolled her eyes at him while they continued bugging and pushing her around until they all entered an empty room. The men gathered around, collecting their booze and some began to smoke. Carmella stepped closer to one of the men and looked him straight in the eye while she slowly snatched his Jack Daniel's. Still looking at him while she took a swig then closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol go down her throat. She gave it back to the guy then walked away from him. The guy stared at her, full of lust, then smirked.  
"Are you sure she can take it, mate?" one boy said to another. "Of course she can. Right Carmella?" The guy answered, looking at her mischievously. She gave them a grin then nodded. The boys all cheered while one of them handed his mate a syringe. Carmella closed her eyes, waiting for the drug to enter her. The guy held her arm in the position that would suit the syringe in correctly and then slowly placed it in her. She continued to close her eyes with that small grin on her face. Lost in the moment, she heard nothing. Like the world stopped turning for her. And the time stopped. And the movement stopped. And everything else did. And it felt so infinite, she didn't care about anything at all.

_"Sometimes I think I was born backwards." _She began.

_"You know, come out my mum the wrong way. I hear words go past me backwards. The people I should love, I hate. And the people I hate…"_

_flop!_

Before even finishing her sentence, she collapsed down the floor, landing on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 | _John_

"John!" Pete called out. He tried to hide his drawings under his books then looked up to him.

"Hm?"

"Are you coming with us, mate?" The guy asked.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll be on my way." John answered.

"Ey, what's that?" Pete said, noticing what he was hiding.

"Nothing."

"Let me see!"

"No. Fuck off, man!" John protested and tried to protect his notebook. Pete reached under his books and snatched his drawing. It was a cartoonish doodle of him, his dad and his mum. They all looked happy, especially John whilst holding his guitar.

"What the hell is this?" Pete began. "Aw, little Johnny with his mummy and daddy, all bloody happy." He said mockingly then laughed. John frowned then grabbed the doodle back from him. "You're such a wuss sometimes, Johnny. Now 'urry up, will ya?" Pete said as he started walking away with the other men. John sat there for awhile, looking back at his drawing. He knew how much he had to pretend to be strong cause he didn't want people to think he was sad; lonely. And he had to admit, it was hard.

The pack of teddy boys laughed around whilst walking through the streets. It was still 2 in the afternoon and all of them had grown tired of sitting in class, so they skipped school and went off to cause big disasters like what they usually do. The point of it all, was to catch all the schoolgirls just across Quarry Bank. Everytime they'd walk home, they'd pass that girl school, no matter what. It had been somewhat pleasuring for Teddy boys in Quarry Bank. And as they finally arrived their school grounds, they all began talking about girls.

"Mate, I tell ya, this bird I had at one of those summer parties I went, she was fucking rough man! Best one I've ever had. She seemed so experienced." One of them explained. "That sounds like you've shagged a prostitute, mate." John joked. They laughed. "You must've gotten the fat bird." One said. "Oh, but i've always wanted good o'l Johnny to do me." One of them said. "I'm no good. But I bet Pete's good. With all that practice with his dad.." John said, whispering the last part. "I heard that you fucking wanker!" Pete yelled, annoyed. They laughed and John did too but his smile soon faded away. He sighed.

They arrived the school just in time, when the bell rang and a flood of girls exited the school building, enough for all the men to feast their eyes in pleasure. John scanned over the crowd. He saw a blonde bird that looked to posh for him then another bird with ginger hair. She was beautiful, although she already seemed to have a boyfriend by observing her, greeting a boy with a hug. Then he saw another one, this time with long, brown hair and blue eyes. Like really, really blue eyes. He studied the way she moved. The way her face looked so unreadable, like it was generally telling you_ "you don't know me, and you never will." _The girl was a big mystery. She had no one to talk to, although people did seem to glare at her when she walked by. What's their problem? He wondered. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Pete shouted. "What?!" They all shot up at him, angered by his disturbance. "Isn't that Carmella?" Pete pointed out at the girl who John was just staring at. "Carmella? Carmella who?" John asked. "Carmella Reed. You don't know 'er?" John shook his head. "Well, she's an absolute bomb. Men don't ruin her, she ruins them." Pete said. "What are ya saying?" John asked.

"She's a heartbreaker, Johnny." He looked at her while she got in a school bus and disappeared. "Oh." He sighed, feeling lost again. "I think i'll be headin' home for now, boys. Bye." John said then walked off. "Bye Johnny!" The men said.

John walked alone in the streets of dirty old Liverpool with his hands in his pockets and looked around. He noticed a school bus and wondered if it was the same one that Carmella rode off to. She noticed a girl looking out her window. He caught her eye and soon realized who she was. It was her. She smiled at him and he smiled back and waved his hand. _Her smile.._ he thought. it was the most mysterious smile he'd ever seen.

John unlocked the house door and walked in. He looked around and saw no sign of his aunt, Mimi. He then went up to his room and collapsed on his bed. Looking up the ceiling, blankly, he thought about his mother. He wondered what she was doing now, up 'There' and also wondered where the fuck his father is. He felt lonely and sad, at the same time. And he felt unsure of what he felt when nobody noticed. Cause why would he want them to notice his pain? But they can't even do anything to make him feel happy again because they don't know. And it just saddened him more. A single tear fell from his eye and he quickly wiped it out. He got up and put his leather jacket back on. He fixed his hair into that messy Elvis quiff then went out the house.

He was walking to a party nearby. As he walked in the packed full house, it reeked of smoke. People dancing around to loud music, more people drinking in the corners, couples making out, and everything else. Then suddenly a guy called out to him. It was Pete. He walked towards John holding two beer bottles. "Hey mate!" Pete greeted, drunkenly. John stole one of his beer bottles then drank on it. The burning, sour taste entering his lips. "Wow, take it easy, Johnny." He said while putting his arm around his neck, dragging him to one of the rooms, despite the big amount of people, crowding the way. "Listen, Johnny. We've got a very lovely bird in there." He began, then pointed at the door. "She's getting drugged, man. I mean, the birds got a pretty hardcore mind, she _wanted_ to be drugged." Pete said. "That's fucking sick!" John yelled out. "I know." Pete replied. "Who's the bird?" John asked. "Oh, you'll find out." Pete answered, opening the door.

John looked around the room. No sign of a girl, anywhere. "Bloody hell! She passed out." A guy shouted, then the group of teddy boys all laughed out. John wondered who the girl was while he was being pulled by Pete, both of them walking closer to the group of teddy boys, crowding the said, girl that passed out. He pushed past some men to take a peek on who it was. To John's surprise, it was her, Carmella. Anger raged in him as he pushed the other teddy boys out of the way. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" He asked. "Oh, her? Don't make a fuss about it. The bird fuckin' asked for it." A guy said. John quickly grabbed up his shirt, in anger. "She passed out, you fucking prick!" John shouted at them. The guy pushed him back off him, now angered. "Oh you really think you can push me around like that?! I'm fucking John Lennon!" He said then threw a punch at the man. It hit his head badly, causing him to fall to the ground. While John tried to approached Carmella, the guy stood up and grabbed his back for John to face him then threw back a punch, successfully hitting him, he smirked. "Fucking tard." The guy said. He. Began beating John to the ground. Making attempts to punch him, John fell to the ground. The man huffed and said, "You're pathetic." John looked at him walking away. Then he looked back at Carmella on the floor, noticing how near they were when he fell. John sneaked his hand into hers and just laid there, looking at her. Her brown hair was a mess, yet he thought she still looked beautiful. Then all of the sudden, she opened her eyes. It stared at his, for a second then closed again. John looked at her, then finally remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He should be protecting her. He should be strong for her. And so he did. He stood back up and carried her, much to the men's protests in the room. The guy who had beaten him earlier shouted at him as he came closer to John. "You fucking leave her here, John!" He tried to take Carmella from him but John kicked his cock before he could.

John sighed as he exited the party with Carmella in his hands. He'd already ran far enough from the house so he began slowing down to the moment that he had already collapsed. Both him and Carmella, laying on the grass.

"You shouldn't be keeping your eye off of your sister, Tony." Carmella's father began. "Who knows what could happen to her?! Do you want her to be a mess?!" "You're the one she always relies on. Please, watch over her more, will you?" Her mother said.

Tony looked down at his fingers, fiddling together. They were in the Hospital. Carmella's parents and Tony sat next to her bed. Her parents watched her sleep as Tony kept on thinking. He felt guilt rush all over him. He'd been quite selfish these past few days, he realized. But the one thing that made him feel bad the most was that it wasn't him, the "big relying brother", who saved her. It was that Lennon guy. He sighed and felt sad again.

Moments later, when Carmella's family had gone off, she woke up. Looking around her surroundings, she saw that she was in a hospital. A room shared with a bunch of other sick or wounded people. To her left was none other than Lennon, himself. She looked up the ceiling, wondering what he was doing here.

"Good day, love!" John greeted lively, making Carmella jump up from her position to face him. Her face read annoyance. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well, because of your drugged arse lying down on the floor last night, I couldn't leave you behind." He explained. "What?" Carmella asked in confusion. "I saved your bloody life." John said. He looked at her, waiting for a response; a reaction, but her face showed no emotion at all._ "So?"_ She said, blankly. She faced back up, staring at the ceiling. _"Who said I wanted to be saved?"_ She looked back at John, then smirked. John didn't know what to say. He'd never thought that she'd react to all of his efforts to save her, just like that. He wanted to ask her 'why' but he let go of the thought because they didn't know each other. "Who are you?" She asked. "Well, miss. I'm John Lennon." He introduced himself, reaching out his hand for hers, despite the little distance from their hospital beds. She shook his hand then let out her mysterious smile. "Carmella Reed."


End file.
